Oliver Oken is Hot?
by Skates16
Summary: Four years ago Oliver left and now he's back. Though to Miley he seems hotter than ever and she can't seem to get him off her mind. But she's happy with her current boyfriend... right? Moliver, one-shot.


_This... came while reading 'Tommy Sullivan is a Freak' again. :) Uh... yeah, so it's after school, probably AU due to events happening in the show. And this almost didn't turn out to be a one-shot, because I just kept writing! But it was so much fun! -does a little dance- Oh yeah, and thanks to Mitchel Musso, because his new look/hottness is what inspired this too. I mean, seriously, do I need to explain that? I would also like to thank Aaron Johnson for being hot too. xD Uh, I was thinking about him while I was writing this too. :D If you don't know who he is, watch Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, then you'll understand. ;) And without further ado..._

**Oliver Oken is Hot??**

"Hey Miley." I turned around and forced a smile for my boyfriend as he walked towards me. Jake put his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss, but then my best friend made a gagging noise and I glared at her.

"Lilly." Jake said, looking at her. Lilly just smiled innocently at him though.

"Hey Jake, you know how much I like your PDA-ness." She stated, getting off the stool she was sitting on and walking towards us. "So if you two could just separate, I won't have to make any drastic actions."

I just rolled my eyes at my friend. Jake and I had been dating for four years now, ever since… well, the incident. But we don't have to think about that, I'd managed to avoid it for the past four years anyway.

Though I had a feeling, at the beginning when Jake and I started dating, that Lilly was jealous of our relationship because she liked Jake. When confronted by this, she laughed at me and said nothing of it. About a year later she started dating my brother and STILL found it necessary to point out that Jake and I liked to show our affections in public. Meanwhile, on the sofa back in my house…

Let's not go there, shall we?

"Lilly, if you don't like us making out in front of you, you may leave." I told her. Lilly shook her head, but picked up her beach bag.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you down at the water shortly then." She informed me and walked off. I looked back at Jake and his grin just got bigger, which made me feel uneasy.

"This means we have a couple of minutes to ourselves." He informed me and kissed me again. Once again I felt nothing when Jake's lips touched mine, no spark, and no magic. At first when we started going out, again, I felt the old magic when we dated back in the 8th grade. But the magic slowly faded and I became bored with Jake.

I always knew he was self-centered, but he's totally gorgeous and only wanted me, out of all the girls in school. ME! So come on, I managed to snag the hottest guy in the world. Of course, it didn't seem like some people were totally over the moon that the two of us got back together and decided to just up and leave. Without a single word.

But again, that goes back to 'the incident' and I really don't need to think about that.

The point being, I didn't want to stand there by Rico's making out with Jake Ryan when I had an escape route. One that I fully intended on using right now.

"Jake." I said into the kiss, pushing him away. "I shouldn't keep Lilly waiting, this is our time together since we have a date tonight. So I should go to her now." I managed to get Jake's hands off my waist as I picked up my own beach bag.

"Fine. See you later Miles." He said, kissed me again and walked off. I sighed in relief and went down to the beach to find Lilly already in our usual spot. She was sitting on her beach towel, sunglasses on and looking out at the ocean. I grinned as I reached her.

"Started without me already?" I asked. Lilly looked up at me and shrugged.

"You got here fast. Someone else separate you two?" She asked, looking back out to the sea.

"Lilly, you're one to speak since I have caught you and Jackson on the couch. Now have you seen any hot guys?" I asked as I laid my own beach towel out. Even though the two of us had boyfriends, we still had this game we liked to play. We'd watch all the guys who came down to the beach and rate them, hot or not. Most of the time they were hot but you got the few guys who were just not making the cut.

"No, they're all surfing so we have to wait till they come on shore." Lilly said, lying back on her towel. "And at least Jackson and I make out in private and not in front of the whole world."

"Hhm." I said and put my own glasses on, looking at the surfers. It was the usual guys who were down here everyday after school. Usually when they were out at sea they seemed gorgeous, until they came ashore and then we could inspect them up close and decide that they weren't just going to cut it. Yeah, most of them looked hot, some not so much.

So I started recognizing all the guys and started getting disappointed that there were no new guys out there today. Then I saw _him_. He seemed to stick out; he was the only guy who had dark, almost black hair, cut short. He looked like he knew what he was doing, which is saying a lot because usually now it was all the learners surfing. I watched this guy surf, trying to figure out if I'd seen him before. But I came up blank.

"Miley, I'm thirsty. I think I'm going to get a smoothie from Rico's." Lilly said as she sat up.

"Is this an excuse to go see Jackson?" I asked, taking my gaze off the surfer and looked at Lilly.

"How well do you know me?" She asked, taking off her glasses. She looked back out at sea again and then paused. "Oh my… who is _that_?"

I looked back at the sea and then saw the surfer dude I'd been watching come out of the water. My jaw dropped, this guy was not just hot, and he was _gorgeous_! I mean, he had a nice set of abs and he was definitely muscular. I could tell as he carried his surfboard across the beach and then putting it down on the sand. I watched as he ran his hand through his wet hair, making it all messy. This… this was a god among men.

Until he turned his head and saw me. I our gazes locked and I realised who he was and couldn't believe I'd had those thoughts about this guy. He, however, didn't seem to recognize me and frowned, but then looked at Lilly and it seemed like realization dawned on his face.

He then started walking towards us.

"Miley!" Lilly squealed, grabbing my arm and I looked at her. "He's coming this way!"

"Lilly, don't you realise who that-"

My sentence was cut off though as the guy approached us. He towered over me, water dropping on my legs. It seemed to burn my skin as I remembered everything.

"Hi Miley." He said and then looked at Lilly. "Lilly."

Then he turned and walked towards Rico's. I sat there watching him, jaw hanging open still.

"Was that… was that Oliver Oken?" Lilly asked. I nodded slowly. I couldn't believe it, how was it possible? Oliver Oken had become hot!

But he has a nice butt…

_xXxXx_

"_Miley! You can't do this; I thought you said you didn't like him anymore." Oliver said as he followed me into my house._

"_I thought I did, but remember the Mikayla incident? I'll never be over Jake Oliver." I told him. Jake Ryan was back in town and I had a plan, a plan that would get Jake and I back together. Because I knew Jake still liked me, he just didn't want to ruin our new found friendship._

_I didn't really care about having a friendship with him anyway._

"_But Miley, he's no good for you. He's just going to hurt you again or it's going to end up like last time." He argued as we sat down at my kitchen table._

"_You don't know that Oliver. Jake could have changed." I said, but Oliver wasn't having any of it._

"_Jake's not the right guy for you." He said as if that was the end of it. So yeah, I got mad at him. Who was he to tell me Jake wasn't right for me?_

"_Oh, so are you like my father now? And then who do you think is right for me Oliver, you?!" I shouted at him. Oliver seemed taken aback by my outburst, but I wasn't finished. "Why the hell do you think you have any right to tell me who I can date and who I can't?"_

_His eyes darkened at this. "I don't want to see you get hurt Miley, but if guys like Jake are the ones you want, then I don't have any right to say otherwise. And if you don't think my opinion counts anymore, then I'll be going."_

_I watched as he got up and left my house. I didn't know the next day I wasn't going to see him ever again as their family just upped and left Malibu. Without a single good-bye to anyone._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Yea, that was my nightmare, the day I chased Oliver away from me over something so trivial. Thing was, which I found out later from Lilly, was that the day before Oliver's dad got a job transfer to a different state and they had to move straight away. He was going to say good-bye to me, but because of the fight didn't.

And we never kept in contact for those four years.

Now out of school, I guess he decided to come back and reconnect. But was he still mad at me? Or would he be over it. Something told me he wouldn't be when he found out I was still with Jake after four years. It would seem like our friendship meant nothing to me.

But… why the hell was Oliver so hot? Or was it something I'd never noticed before? No, last time I saw Oliver he had long hair and he was definitely not THAT muscular and when he went surfing I did not need to check him out when he took his wet suit off. And why did I need to? He was my dorky friend Oliver.

But now… now he'd changed so much that I wasn't sure anymore. I also wasn't sure if we were still friends. He'd said hi, yes, but was it friendly or did he just come over to make sure I knew the new and improved Oliver was here in town and he wasn't going to take any shit from me anymore?

But I must admit, if that was his plan, I wouldn't mind one bit. I mean, just seeing the totally hot Oliver today sent me over the edge. When he walked off I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast and I had to wipe the water that had dripped onto my legs. Even Lilly was slightly amazed by Oliver's new found hotness, but then went off to look for Jackson.

Oliver had come back when Lilly left, but only to pick up his board. He didn't look at me or speak to me as he left, so I sat there stunned. Then got my things together and went home.

And this is how my night was going, me remembering the last time I'd seen Oliver and waking up in the middle of the night. I thought to leave my room, but decided against it. The only thing I could do was try and sleep and not think of Oliver.

But that's easier said than done.

_xXxXx_

"Why do you work on a Saturday and not during the week like a normal person?" Lilly asked me as she drove her car. Oddly, dad wasn't going to buy me a car. I had to get myself one and without using the Hannah money. Which meant I had to get another job, which dad claimed was part of the experience on growing up outside of the limelight. I got the job about a year ago and loved it so much that I still work there.

Even though now I could use Hannah money to get my own set of wheels.

"Because I'm Hannah during the week." I informed Lilly as if it was obvious. My friend just rolled her eyes and she parked her car in the mall's parking lot. I got out of her car and straightened my uniform. I actually worked in a music store, as ironic as that may be. I mean, I have no idea how many times I've sold a Hannah CD to a fan.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, and I got a call from Oliver yesterday." I froze when Lilly said his name. I turned to look at her. "He wanted to know how you are."

"And?" I asked, walking over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Hey, easy there. I told him you were doing fine; dating Jake, have a normal job."

"Lilly! You did not just tell Oliver I'm dating Jake!" I practically screamed, shaking my friend.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know you want to keep the relationship a secret from him when you to are all over each other in public!" She accused me.

This is not true. Yes, we make out in front of Lilly to annoy her, but we're not 'all over each other in public' as Lilly so nicely puts it. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"That isn't true and you know it." I informed her. Lilly gave me a look, but I ignored it and walked away from her. I was going to be late for work anyway and Lilly would come find me later and all would be forgiven.

I made it to work just in time and punched in with a minute to spare. I always worked behind the counter; I only ever had to stack CDs if I came in late. This was rarely. Though today I wished I had come in late so I wasn't stuck in one spot.

It was about five minutes after my shift started when a guy came walking in and walked over to the rock section. I didn't notice him as I was busy with a customer, but after I sold a blink 182 CD to some kid, I looked up and noticed this guy standing there. He was wearing dark shades, had a Fall Out Boy's T-shirt on and had baggy jeans. He looked up and watched the kid walk out, then looked back at the counter. At me.

He took his shades off and I groaned.

Oliver seemed to give me a look, but then turned his attention back to the row of CDs and I looked around frantically for something to do. However it was a slow morning as most people were actually making their way to the mall. The store usually got more customers after lunch time.

"I would like to buy this CD." I heard a voice say and turned my head to see Oliver standing right in front of me, seemingly laughing at me. Well, that's the impression I got from his expression.

I took the CD from his hands, rung it up and then looked at him. "Twenty dollars." I said.

He handed me the money and I put it away, putting the CD into bag and handed it to him. As he took the bag from me, his fingers touched mine and I quickly retracted my hand. My fingers started tingling and I quickly stuffed them into my pockets.

"Have a nice day." I told him, but Oliver didn't move away.

"Hello Miley." Was all he said and grinned. I crossed my arms, not responding to him so Oliver sighed. "No hello, after all these years?"

"No, because I thought that since we were best friends you'd have told me you were leaving." I said.

"But you figured it out soon enough." He stated and shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing back here? Coming to ruin my life?" I asked.

"And why would I do that? Just because I think your boyfriend is a douche?"

"You don't know Jake."

"Miley, I was there in the 8th grade; I was there when he came back. He hasn't changed."

"He has and I'm glad I started dating him. Now if you'll leave, I have customers to attend to."

And then Oliver started laughing at me. "What customers? I'm the only one here." He claimed and then leaned against the counter, leaning forwards. His eyes were sparkling, or was that the light? He was having fun with this…

"I have work to do." I said instead, trying not to look at his biceps which seemed to be bulging out of his shirt now. What happened to Oliver?

"Fine. What time do you get off?" He asked.

"No, I think it would be best if we don't talk to one another." I claimed. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Right that means Jake's coming isn't he? I'll be around Miles, see you when you ditch the jerk." And with that Oliver walked off, out of the store. I couldn't stop myself from watching him walk out, my heart racing. Whether I liked it or not I would have to talk to Oliver and find out why he changed and why he liked to torment me.

But first there was Jake who I had to deal with.

_xXxXx_

Ditching Jake wasn't easy. I left the music store and he suddenly appeared right in front of me, a huge grin on his face and about a million followers behind him. "Hey Miley." He said, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

Though when he kissed me, all I could think about was how it would feel like to kiss Oliver. This completely freaked me out so I quickly pulled away and Jake looked confused.

"Sorry, it was a long shift." I claimed and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from his followers. Why was I thinking of kissing Oliver now, just because he'd become to hot? Really, I wasn't one who would date a guy just because he is hot; I also count other things too. Like do we get along well? Does he make me laugh? Is he easy to talk to?

Unfortunately, all those things were Oliver before. Except for the hotness factor, but then again he could have been hot and I just never noticed. Sad.

"Uhm, can we take a rain check on today? I don't feel so good and I'm going to catch a ride with Lilly home." I asked him. Of course Jake protested and we got into an argument, but he eventually agreed and went sulking to his fans. I rolled my eyes and walked off. Really, why was I still dating the guy?

"Is you type guys who act like babies?" I heard a voice ask and then turned to see Oliver walking next to me, shaking his head at Jake. "And you've lasted four years. Wow."

"Shut up." I said and shoved him as I continued walking.

"Hhm, I'm hungry. Do you want to go somewhere and get lunch?" He asked.

"No, I just want to find Lilly and go home."

"Sorry, Lilly left already."

I sighed. "Let me guess, you told her to go, didn't you?"

"Guilty." He grinned as he said that.

"Right. So then, if you have a car here, could you take me home then?" I asked him. I was joking, I was about to call Jackson and ask him to pick me up when Oliver took my arm and led me out of the mall.

And towards his car. "Wait, I was joking. Jackson can take me home." I complained. Oliver looked at me.

"It's been four years Miley; we have some catching up to do." He stated. I had to admit he had a point; I did want to talk and catch up with him. But I didn't want him to go back onto the subject of Jake and my stupidness on taking him back. Though I didn't mind Oliver holding onto my wrist, nor sitting next to him when we got into the car.

"Ok then, what happened with you? I know you went to Texas." I said as I got into his car.

"Oh, dad got a job transfer there. It wasn't the same as Malibu though and I didn't feel at home there like I did here. Truth be told I was a loner and didn't get along with people, so I changed." He said. "I made friends eventually and I changed for them."

"Uh huh, I can see you have changed." I said, resisting the urge to point out how I'd noticed as I stared at his biceps again.

"Yeah, but in a way I'm still Oliver, your donut." He said and grinned. I blushed, I was the only person who ever called Oliver that and seemed like he had noticed it. But I never claimed he was _my_ donut.

Wait… so was Oliver flirting with me now?

"Right. So outside you changed to fit in? I'm surprised at you." I said.

"Really Miley? You sure you didn't change to get Jake?" The smile on his face faded. I groaned, I knew this was going to happen.

"I didn't change how I looked for Jake, ok? He accepts me the way I am; I mean look at what I'm wearing now." I said and pointed to my work uniform, which admittedly was not at all flattering for a girl. I wore jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt with the logo of the shop on it. Under the shirt, though, I was wearing a tank top as I was planning on going to the beach with Jake afterwards.

"Miley, you would not have gone out with Jake looking like that." Damn, he does know me too well. "Though I wouldn't mind you wearing something like that if we were to go out."

My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Oliver, who kept his gaze on the road. I paused before responding to that statement, looking at his expression. He was grinding his teeth, clearly irritated now. Though his hair that he'd swept off to the side was now falling into his eyes and he tried to flick it back. Basically, even though I was mad at him right now, I still found him incredibly hot. I was so going to burn in hell for this.

"Are you implying I would date you?" I finally said, a little bit more agitated as I realised I was again having a mental fantasy of the two of us together.

"Well, would you date me? It's a simple question." He asked, quickly looking at me and then back at the road.

"No!" I said a little bit too quickly. Oliver grinned again.

"Really Miley? Then tell me why you can't seem to take your eyes off of me? And down at the beach, I saw your expression."

"I thought you were someone else." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking out the window. I was starting to dislike this new Oliver, yes, he is hot, but he just wasn't the same as four years ago. I mean, he wouldn't tease me like this and he'd be completely oblivious and…donutty. Now, he just seemed so clued in that it scared me.

"Do you know why I didn't want you to date Jake?" Oliver then asked after a moment of silence. This question completely threw me that I dropped my arms and turned in my seat to look at him.

"Uh, I assumed it was because it had never worked out with Jake before and you were just looking out for me." I said. Oliver shook his head.

"I was jealous. This guy had way too many chances with you and had blown it, while I hadn't even had one and I was going to be torn away from you. Leaving, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do something you'd regret, but seems like I was wrong. You and Jake seem happy together." He said the last part sarcastically.

I sat there, staring at him. Had Oliver just admitted that he liked me? How? How had that happened! I mean, when I told him I was Hannah, he said he didn't like me that way. That he didn't feel anything with the hug…

But… he never liked any girl before because he was so hung up on Hannah. And then he discovered out I was Hannah and that's when he started to see girls in a whole new light. I mean, he started dating Becca… and maybe somehow he started falling for me too.

The only girl I could think of who Oliver would never, ever, in a million years date was Lilly as she would punch his face in if he asked her out, hot or not. That and he'd have to answer to Jackson later too.

Oliver looked at me when he stopped at a stop street when I hadn't said anything. I locked eyes with him and there I saw him, the Oliver I knew all the years ago. The friend who would do anything for me, who stood by me no matter what. My dorky, donutty, best friend. Not the hot guy in front of me.

I realised then that all along I liked Oliver too. Maybe not the way he seemed to like me, but I relied and trusted him. He wasn't the only one hurt all those days ago when he walked out on me, I was hurt too. And it was taking a long time for me to heal from that hurt.

"You ok?" He asked, but then turned his attention back to the road as he could continue on to my house.

"Yeah, just… that's a lot to process." I said, looking out the window. Oliver didn't respond and we sat in silence as he continued on to my house, which was only a few minutes away. He parked in front of my house, turning the engine off.

"Still looks the same." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, un-buckling my seatbelt and I was about to get out of the car when Oliver grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

"I missed you." He eventually said. I gave him a small smile.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry." I said and I was going to turn, get out the car, go up to my room and let my emotions out, because I was just so confused as to what I was feeling. But before I could do this, Oliver's hand let go of mine, but cupped my cheek. I froze as he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

My heart was racing a mile a minute as he got closer. When his lips touched mine, I felt my head explode. It was like the fourth of July and my skin started to tingle. But it felt good and right, so different from when Jake kissed me.

But Oliver pulled away and I groaned in protest, my hand shooting up and cupping his face, bring it back to mine. I'd completely lost my mind there, only thinking about one thing: Oliver's mouth on mine. I think he may have lost common sense too as his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me over onto his lap. My hands left his cheeks and went through his newly cut hair, loving the feeling of his hair between my fingers. I moved my hands out of his hair and down his neck to his chest.

Oliver then kissed me harder and I groaned as his hands then went under my shirt. He broke the kiss then and pushed me away. Though his hands were still under my shirt (my work shirt _and _tank top), but he didn't look pleased.

"Not now Miley." He stated. I was going to protest, but he shook his head and opened his door. "You should go."

"Oliver." I started, but he shook his head again and pushed me towards the door. I took the hint and got out the car, standing on the curb as he closed his door and then drove off.

"Stupid." I muttered to myself as I walked towards my house. I wasn't sure who I was calling stupid, myself or Oliver.

_xXxXx_

The following day was confusing for me. From the time I woke up (which was 6 since every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Oliver and that led to us making out in his car) I stayed in my room, in my PJs. When I heard dad and Jackson get up, I put on some music and blasted it loud, sitting crossed legged on my bed and staring a hole in the floor.

Because I knew that if I left the safety of my room, the insanity of my life was going to come crashing onto me and I was not ready for that to happen. Ever.

Unfortunately, the insanity found me instead. There was a knock on my door and before I could even tell whoever it was to go away, Lilly came waltzing in and sitting on the floor. I gave her a look and she just shrugged.

"You weren't answering your cell, so I decided to come see how you are doing." I frowned and Lilly gave me a sheepish smile.

"You spoke to Oliver?"

"Yeah… And Jake has been asking where you are, so I've said you're sick." Lilly got up off the ground and sat next to me on my bed. "You shouldn't get so worked up about this, it's just _Oliver_. I mean, it's still the same guy you knew four years ago; the only difference is he's grown hotter. And yes, I will admit that, but I would never date him because… well, it's Oliver."

"But Lilly… I just… I can't stop thinking about him since he's back!" I wailed. "And I think this is totally unfair, that I only notice how much I like him after he's become totally hot!"

Then Lilly started laughing, so I hit her with a pillow.

"Sorry Miley, but do you honestly think you've just fallen for him? You've always liked Oliver, but you just kept denying it to yourself. That's why you started dating Jake again, to take your mind off Oliver. The only reason why you think of him as this sex god is because you haven't seen him for four years and you've grown bored on Jake. Truth is, the only difference I see is that Oliver has a decent haircut."

"But… he's got muscles." I said and then buried my face in the pillow. Again, Lilly laughed.

"Duh, he's been working out since he took up sports. His friends were in the basketball team and forced him to join. Just watch, now that he's back on his home turf, he's going to lose the new found upper body strength."

I looked at my friend. Everything she said made sense and she was totally right. I had always liked Oliver, in some way. At first it was because he was such a great and loyal friend. Then somewhere along the line it started to become something more, but I was too afraid to admit it. But then he upped and left me, so it didn't matter anymore.

Until now.

"Lilly, do you know where Oliver is?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Down at the beach. But you may want to get dressed first before you see him."

I looked down at my PJs. "Good point."

_xXxXx_

Turned out when I got to the beach I could kill two birds with one stone. On Lilly's request, I got changed and then ran down to the beach. As I got closer to Rico's, I saw Oliver standing by the counter talking to Jackson. I smiled and started walking towards him when suddenly someone grabbed me and dragged me in the other direction.

"Hey Miley, Lilly said you were sick." Jake said and then leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. I happened to look at Rico's and saw Oliver looking at me, confused.

"Uhm, Jake, there's something I need to tell you." I said, pulling away from him.

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I think you are an egotistical maniac who I shouldn't have given a third chance to since all that ever happens is us creating a huge mess." Jake frowned at me, confused. "Four years ago, I asked if we could try a relationship again. It was a mistake. I've never loved you Jake, I just loved the idea of being with you. And so that was a mistake on both our parts, so now I'm rectifying it."

Jake frowned. "What are you saying Miley?"

"That we're over, forever. There's not going to be another chance for us." I said, taking a step back. Jake still looked confused, but I didn't care anymore. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders that had been weighing me down for years.

"You're… breaking up with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. See you around Jake." I said and turned to run to Oliver, but noticed he wasn't there. I then started to look for him, but couldn't find him. Jake then started having a scene, screaming at me and a crowd started to gather.

Then Jackson saved me. He pointed towards the beach. I understood what he meant and ran, which seemed to throw off Jake's temper tantrum. I didn't care though, it didn't matter. Only one person did and I had to find him.

Oliver wasn't surfing. He was in the ocean, wading out to sea. I then started running towards him, so happy that I finally figured out what I wanted. Because what I wanted was Oliver, for Oliver to be there for me. I was so happy he was back and that we could start over. Hopefully as more than friends.

"Oliver!" I shouted when my feet touched the water. He turned around and was surprised to see me coming towards him. He was knee deep in the water already and the waves splashing against my legs were already making me soaking wet. But I really didn't care.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" He asked, confused.

"I broke up with him silly."

"Why?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "You really haven't changed that much, donut. Because you were right all along, Jake really isn't worth it."

"Oh."

I sighed. "You really do live up to your nickname. I want to be with _you_." I said. Oliver blinked at me before grinning.

"It's my awesome kissing skills, wasn't it?"

I laughed. "Hhm, I think that may have been the winning factor."

Oliver then pulled me closer to him, his hands rested on my waist. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said and then kissed him softly on the lips. "You're a much better kisser than Jake."

"Hotter?"

"Definitely. Though don't get your ego too high or else I'll have some competition." I stated. Oliver grinned goofily and my heart skipped a beat. Oh how I missed him.

"Don't worry Miles, that won't happen." Then he kissed me, but picked me up and spun me around as he did so. After one spin he placed me down and we broke away from the kiss, both dizzy now.

"That was not a good idea." I said as we started walking back to shore.

"Uh huh." Oliver agreed, but then I fell into the water and Oliver following me.

Of course instead of getting up out the water, we started kissing again until we were chased out by the life guard. Of course I didn't mind being getting caught with Oliver, so long as people knew this hottie was taken and he wasn't going to be free anytime soon.


End file.
